zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo Wang
Mo Wang (魔王 Mó Wáng, literally "demon king"), also known as the great Demon King, is the most powerful demon in existence. He is also the father of Shen Du, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Po Kong, Hsi Wu, Tchang Zu, Bai Tza and Xiao Fung as well as the grandfather of Dragen and Drago. Long ago in ancient times, Mo Wang ruled the entire human world. Even when humans discovered Chi Wizardry as a means to fight back against demons, they were still no match for the Demon King himself. So, they turned their attention to his eight children and using Chi Wizardry, not only sealed those eight Demon Sorcerers to the Netherworld, but also forged eight magical keys from their power that would allow them to nullify the same powers in Mo Wang. With the Keys canceling out his powers, Mo Wang was sealed within a magical vault. All eight Keys were scattered, for if they were ever brought together and placed onto the vault door, the Demon King would be released. Following the defeat of the Shadow Legion by the Shadow Strikers, Mo Wang, having conserved his energy for several centuries, was able to telepathically contact his son, Shen Du and instruct him to gather the Keys in order to release him. Despite Shen Du and Dragen's best efforts, Dragen ultimately defected and worked wit the Shadow Strikers to not only prevent his return, but also seal Shen Du in the same vault with them for all eternity. Physical description Depictions of the Demon King's appearance have largely been lost over the years. The only thing the books agree on is that he is a large, towering being with bright red eyes. Personality Like most demons, Mo Wang is cruel, bitter and desires complete domination over the human world, which he views as belonging to him. He holds a deep hatred for humans for imprisoning him and seeks to attain freedom to once again assert his dominance and control over the human world. Though he could seek to recruit his other children in addition to Shen Du, Mo Wang is aware of the greater likelihood of his other children betraying him and knows he can at least keep Shen Du in line and loyal through threats and intimidation. Abilities As the great and powerful Demon King, Mo Wang has several skills and powers, including all the Demon Chi inherited by each of his eight children. Powers *'Earth Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Earth Demon Chi allows him to control and shape all manners of earth. This power was inherited by his son, Dai Gui. *'Fire Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Fire Demon Chi allows him to manipulate all forms of fire and heat. This power was inherited by his son, Shen Du. *'Moon Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Moon Demon Chi allows him to control gravity. This power was inherited by his son, Tso Lan. **'Levitation:' Through this he can achieve levitation of himself and others. *'Mountain Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Mountain Demon Chi allows him to manipulate mountains and all they contain. This power was inherited by his daughter, Po Kong. *'Sky Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Sky Demon Chi allows him to control the sky and everything in it. This power was inherited by his son, Hsi Wu. *'Thunder Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Thunder Demon Chi allows him to manipulate electricity. This power was inherited by his son, Tchang Zu. *'Water Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Water Demon Chi allows him to manipulate and shape water and moisture. This power was inherited by his daughter, Bai Tza. *'Wind Demon Chi:' Mo Wang's Wind Demon Chi allows him to control the wind. This power was inherited by his son, Xiao Fung. *'Enhanced healing and invulnerability:' Mo Wang is mostly invulnerable to attacks and also possesses an enhanced healing ability that allows him to heal wounds quickly. *'Astral projection:' He can project his astral form from his physical body. However, this leaves his physical body vulnerable to attack. **'Dream invasion:' In his astral form, he is capable of invading the dreams of sleeping individuals. **'Intangibility:' When in this form, Mo Wang is completely intangible and cannot be perceived by others, but he also cannot interact with physical objects. *'Form transformation:' Mo Wang is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form. **'Partial transformation:' Mo Wang can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Like most demons, when enraged, Mo Wang becomes far more dangerous and powerful, but also reckless and unpredictable. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Mo Wang possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Mo Wang can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Mo Wang is capable of bestowing a portion of any of his Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' Mo Wang is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He can even see through falsely produced auras. *'Enhanced strength, speed and durability' *'Enhanced smell and senses' Skills *'Intimidation:' Like most demons, Mo Wang makes use of his intimidating presence and intense power to frighten others into submitting to him. *'Leadership:' Despite the amount of suffering humans endured under his rule, Mo Wang was an effective ruler with other Demon Sorcerers acting as his subordinates. *'Enhanced combat skills:' Mo Wang is highly trained in physical combat, both armed and unarmed and could defeat anyone who tried to oppose him. **'Hand-to-hand combat mastery:' He has also mastered physical, unarmed combat and can easily hold his own against several humans or a demon. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Mo Wang is susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Mo Wang is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. *'Keys of the Demon King:' A result of human ingenuity and craftsmanship, Mo Wang is weakened by the eight Keys of the Demon King. Each key was forged upon the defeat of one of his children and holds some of that Demon Sorcerer's power. The magical nature of the keys allows users of them to nullify whichever Chi the dagger holds in him, rendering him powerless. Equipment *'Body armor' Trivia *Mo Wang's appearance is loosely based on Drago's when he absorbed all his family's Demon Chi. *Mo Wang was first referenced back in chapter 15 of Arc 1. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Evil